Dos amantes
by ylonenpattz
Summary: Regalo para Effylove. -Los necesito, a los dos, los necesito dentro de mí- dije susurrando cuando Peter sacó sus dedos en mi interior y miró a Edward con complicidad, sin decir nada Edward se llevo los dedos de Peter a la boca. AU. AH. Basando en SNG.


**Edward y Bella son propiedad de SM. Peter es desgraciadamente medio ficticio y es parte de la historia de la autoría de Effylove SNG.**

_Con mucho cariño para mi nueva mejor amiga Skarlett y/o Effy como sea, hahaha aquí tienes un drabble cucho y senseless que es con mucho amoorsh escrito a las 2 de la mañana. (he ahí el porque esta cortado hahaha, tu víste la weba que tenía)_

**.Dos amantes.**

Tener a los dos hombres de mi vida enfrente de mi y elegir a uno en ese mismo instante, bueno… no era una decisión fácil, sobre todo cuando te estaban poniendo bajo presión y te miraban fijamente.

Por un lado tenía a _mi profesor_, a ese bastardo que me tomó sobre su escritorio cuando recién lo conocí el primer día, _él,_ que tomó todo de mí, mi pensamiento, mi cuerpo, mi rumbo y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, lo… lo quería…

Por el otro, tenía a _mi mejor amigo, _que claramente no se estaba comportando como uno, a ese otro bastardo que folló conmigo por primera vez en el asiento trasero de su coche y trataba de salvarme de mi misión suicida de ir corriendo con Edward y lastimarme…

_Vaya_, después de James mis decisiones fueron mejores, ¿acaso no es obvio?

He sido una chica _muy, muy mala._

Jugar con dos hombres o más… nunca fue mi intención, pero claramente se dio y no hice nada para evitarlo. Imagina que amas el helado de chocolate y de vainilla… Peter era mi vainilla y Edward mi chocolate… difícil elegir entre cualquiera de los dos sabores, tenía que probarlos.

Mi mirada se debatía entre los dos, si no los conociera, podría decir que ambos eran hermanos, cabello rubio y cobrizo, pálidos, altos, ojos verdes y ambos me miraban con el mismo brillo de lujuria, ambos me deseaban.

Pero era lo más difícil era el hecho que ambos estuvieran acorralándome contra una esquina de la habitación, sus miradas hambrientas, sus respiraciones pesadas, cortándome mi salida para escapar en el mejor momento, eso era lo que me impedía pensar en cómo me metí en este aprieto para empezar.

-Peter…- levantó su mirada y jadee por la intensidad de su mirada, negué rápidamente, esto no era buena idea –Edward…- él se mordió el labio y me observo de la misma manera que mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no estaban discutiendo como era costumbre?

-Señorita Swan, ¿esto no era esto lo que usted quería?- la voz de Edward era ronca, amenazante como siempre. Sentí mis piernas temblar y las apreté, me estaba excitando y no era el momento adecuado.

-Si Bella…- Peter sonrió y estiró una mano hacia mí, acariciando mi mejilla ante el gruñido de Edward –Nos querías a ambos, ¿sabes? No siempre puedes tener todo, aunque seas una cara bonita- gemí cuando Edward jaló mi brazo de forma brusca, llevándome hacia el.

-Pero en esta ocasión tu pequeña fantasía será realidad preciosa- abrí los ojos cuando Edward abrió mi blusa de forma brusca, haciendo que los botones saltaran por todos lados, me sonrojé mirando al piso y agarrando sus muñecas, encajando mis uñas en su piel y mirándolo asustada –Nos puedes tener a ambos por una sola vez- traté de cubrir mis pechos, pero Peter puso las manos detrás de mi espalda, me removí incómoda, esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos –Tú eliges.

-¿Qué haces?- dije frunciendo el ceño mirando a Peter, mientras el de forma tranquila rasgaba mi sostén.

-Sabes Bellita, deberías aprender a compartir todo eso que tienes aquí- Edward empezó a besar mi cuello, mejor dicho a devorar, sus dientes se clavaron en mi piel y solté un grito, volví a apretar mis piernas.

-Basta, basta- susurré asustada.

Maldición, lágrimas se estaban formando en mis ojos, miedo, coraje, desesperación, impotencia, emoción, excitación, todo se me estaba juntando en menos de 5 segundos.

-Te dije Bella, por una vez deberías aprender a compartir, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor que puedes compartir?- la mano de Peter se deslizo hacia adelante, rozando mis costillas, bajando por mis caderas, metiéndose entre mis muslo, bajo la falda del uniforme.

-Lo que tu mejor amigo y yo queremos tanto- Edward se separo lo suficiente para mirarme –Por lo que peleamos.

-Tu cuerpo- dijo Peter en mi oído y gemí cuando metió dos dedos de golpe en mi interior, mis manos buscaron algo de que apoyarse –Déjanos follarte, déjanos entrar en ti- choqué contra la entrepierna de Peter, que empezó a restregarla contra mi trasero –Promete que serás buena y soltaré tus manos- mi respiración estaba agitada, Edward ya estaba pasando su lengua muy cerca de mi pecho y la erección de Peter crecía sobre mi trasero.

-Si, si…

-¿Si qué?

-Si, si seré buena Peter.

-Mmm…- mordisqueo mi lóbulo derecho y soltó mis manos- _Buena chica._ Solo por eso, quizás tengas la suerte de que te follemos a la vez.

Con desesperación tomé la cara de Edward entre mis manos, abriendo la boca para poder besarlo de forma fogosa y rápida, sentí su lengua por todas partes, apreté los ojos cuando sentí que me quede atrapada entre ambos. Ambas caderas presionándose sobre mi, mi humedad y mi trasero, frotándose, haciéndome gemir, haciéndome sentir mal por desearlos a ambos dentro de mí, quería que me llenaran.

-Esto sale sobrando señorita Swan- Edward empezó a quitarme la falda y Peter rasgo mis bragas con una sonrisa en su rostro, quedé completamente expuesta ante ellos, suponía que el rubor me cubría completamente, mi respiración estaba jadeante y a lo más extraño, quería besar a Peter.

-Mmm…- gemí y me arquee cuando Edward chupo mis pezones y Peter seguía bombeando en mi interior más rápidamente, haciéndome sentir la humedad resbalarse entre mis piernas–Necesito… ne-necesito…

-¿Qué necesitas?- la voz de Edward estaba aún más ronca, paso sus uñas por mi piel con fuerza, haciéndome sentir una mezcla de dolor y deseo.

-Los necesito, a los dos, los necesito dentro de mí- dije susurrando cuando Peter sacó sus dedos en mi interior y miró a Edward con complicidad, sin decir nada Edward se llevo los dedos de Peter a la boca y me miró, se me secó la boca, Peter se pegó más contra mí y vi a Edward lamer la punta de los dedos de mi amigo con sensualidad, mordisqueando la punta. Oh Dios, sentía mi coño palpitar ansioso, deseando que fuera yo la que estuviera lamiendo, no los dedos de mi amigo. De repente me sentí celosa, celosa de que estuviera tomando algo mío de él y eso ni siquiera tenía sentido.

-Mmm… definitivamente _rosa_- cerré los ojos justo en el momento que ambos besaron mi cuello, me perdi en lo erótico de la situación, jalé el cabello de ambos, acercándolos más a mí.

-Donde nos quieres Bells- Peter mordió mi espalda y acarició mis nalgas con sus manos –Dime donde nos quieres- jaló mi cabello hacia atrás y apreté los dientes.

-Te quiero a ti follándome por detrás y quiero la polla de Edward en mi coño, ¡lo quiero ya!- gruñí.

-Uh, pequeña zorra- Edward me cargó y me tiró sobre la cama, llevándose las manos a su pantalón cerré los ojos esperando su contacto- Abre tus piernas para mí- hice lo que me dijo, exponiéndome, removí mis caderas, esperando su contacto, el se tomó su tiempo para desnudarse, dejándome sin atención, mi mano viajo por mi vientre hacia la humedad entre mis muslos, cuando mi dedo índice y medio tocaron mis labios húmedos y en vez de sentir placer, sentí un gran dolor, abrí mis ojos con una sacudida…

Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y definitivamente… definitivamente… soñé todo eso, porque estaba en mi cama desnuda y las sabanas estaban enredadas en mis pies. Solté un suspiró, pensando en mi sueño erótico con mis dos amantes, miré a mi derecha, sonriendo un poco, acercándome al cálido cuerpo de James buscando consuelo.

.

**Ahahahaha, lo escribí así para que te quedarás frustrada wey :B igual que yo al escribirlo e imaginarme a Edward CHUPANDOSELA A PETER. :c hahaha, en fin. Lo acabe, CUCHO como prometí, ahahaha. Te dije, nuestras formas de escribir son bn diferentes, pero era la misma gata revolcada, la misma Bella. Ahahahahahahaa. **

**Creo que hablo por todas tus fans al decir que hace falta que subas, ya dame para betearlo.**

**Espero que te guste honey! **

**-Nere. **


End file.
